Jane of the Revolution
by ScarletShad0w
Summary: Jane, a hobby martial artist, uses her family gift, reading things out of books, to summon Lelouch vi Britannia to help him with the black rebellion and accidentally summons V.V. ,too. Now they have to stop V.V. who wants to conquer the newly found world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

AN: Thank you for reading my fanfic. It's the first time I've written one, so please give me advice on how to write better. English isn't my native language, so I would be gratefull to you, if you point out grammar and typing errors. If anyone wants to beta this story, it would be really kind. This story is LelouchXOC and AU, if you want to have special pairings of the other characters or have ideas for the story, send them to me, please. If the story doesn't get a review telling me to continue writing it within a week, I take it that everybody thinks that it is too boring too read and thus discontinue it. The prologue may be short, but I'll try to make the other chapters longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters

I had always been a great fan of the Japanese culture, especially martial arts. So I started to practice karate and kobudo and over the years even learned to move as fast and silently as a ninja and perfected my training with learning to throw kunai and shuriken. I knew, that my family had the gift to read things out of books or self written stories and though gained everything they wanted to have, but I never took an interest in it... until I watched a certain anime. I fell in love with the main character at first sight. I was just captivated by his looks, his wit and the way he cared about his sister. I was so fascinated by it that I watched it until I knew all episodes by heart, but the end still bugged me. How could a character as perfect as him just die? Would he have done the same if he had known the reasons for his abandonment from the start? So I decided to take fate into my hand and warp Lelouch into my world, to tell him everything I knew about the assassination of his mother and then help him with the black rebellion. I took my book into my hand, put on my sunglasses to avoid being geassed and started to read the passage to summon Lelouch right after he had gotten his geass...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

AN: Thanks for reading my story. Please review to point out grammar/typing errors I made so that I can correct them and to tell me whether you like the story or not. Ideas how I should continue are always welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters

Tokyo, Area 11  
Lelouch's PoV

I couldn't do anything but watch, as the soldiers shot the girl that ran in front of me to save me from the bullet. Why does everyone have to die saving me? First Suzaku was shot, because he refused to shoot me, and now that mysterious green haired girl who was the cause for the annihilation of Shinjuku Ghetto. Just who was she, that Clovis would destroy a whole ghetto to catch her? But I don't think, that I will ever know, because now there was no one left to take a bullet for me or knock out the soldiers. There was no chance to escape anymore. Goodbye Nunnally... Sorry that I couldn't protect you till the end.

Suddenly I heard a voice in my head and a stream of pictures showed me pieces of a long forgotten culture.  
'Do you want power? The power of the king will make you strong, but lonely. You will be different than everybody else. If you accept it, you and I will form a contract: I will give you the power of the king and in return you will grant my wish. Do you accept the contract?'  
'I accept.' I felt the power of the kings flood through my veins, the voice taught me that I could command anyone to do my biddings.  
I turned to the soldiers and asked 'What should a Britannian noble do, that hates Britannia?', but instead of hearing an answer my surroundings vanished and I found myself in a small white room with posters on the wall that contained... me in an animated version together with some red-haired girl, Suzaku and Nunnally. What the heck? And that wasn't the only strange thing: opposite of me stood a girl, I suppose it was the owner of this room, with short brown hair, wearing clothes that looked like an assassin's gear and sun glasses. She looked utterly ridiculous. And why would she wear sunglasses in a room anyway? Assuming that her choice of clothing had a practical reason and realizing that my way out was blocked by her, I tried to stay calm and waited for what she would do next.

* * *

A small village in Germany  
Jane's PoV

My summoning worked! I smiled happily while watching Lelouch as he suspiciously took in his surroundings and starred warrily at my assassin clothes. He looked just like in the anime: he had raven black hair and mesmerizing purple eyes in which you could easily lose yourself in.  
'Hello Lelouch vi Britannia, it is nice to meet you. My name is Jane Becker, and I want to help you with your revenge against Britannia.'  
'How do you know my name?' The Britannian asked shocked and went into a defensive position.  
'You don't have to worry I'm on your side. And to answer your question, a lot of people in this dimension know your name. And that is not the only thing I know, I also know everything that happened to you until now, the identity of your mother's murderer and the further plans of the emperor. It is knowledge one easily can get through the internet, but not many take an interest in it, because in this dimension Britannia never conquered the world and thus there are no areas.'  
Lelouch was shocked. 'How do I know that you speak the truth?'  
I gave him the latest newspaper. He inspected it for any hints showing that it was a fake, but he found none.  
'That proofs, that Britannia didn't conquer the world and that we are in a different dimension, but it doesn't explain why you know so much about me.'  
Without hesitation I gave him my dvd box of 'Hangyaku no Lelouch' and my mini dvd-player.  
'Feel free to watch them', I told him still smiling, 'but don't think that you can change anything just because you know what will happen.'  
He seemed to be surprised over the contents of the DVD. 'Am I just an anime character in this dimension?', he asked confused.  
'Yes', I answered with a tad of sadness.  
'Then why do you plan on helping me?'  
'Because I like you and don't want you to die like in the anime. I want to change the history of your dimension.'  
'What if I'm different than you had imagined?'  
'That doesn't matter. I'm happy as long as get to know you better', I said cheerfully.  
'And what if I betray you?'  
'Than I'm sure you had a good reason for it. Even if you geass me I wouldn't be disappointed in you. But it wouldn't be wise for you to do that, because you are still weak.', I took off my sunglasses as a sign of trust, 'I'm completely loyal to you.'  
'I trust you, for now at least. But what do you plan to do?'  
'After you've watched the DVDs I'll teach you martial arts to rise your physical condition and make you able to defend yourself. If you don't mind you can attend my school to learn more about this dimension and there you will have subjects to try your geass on. And I would be happy, if you could teach me how to shoot and how to handle a knightmare, because it's illegal to be in possession of weapons as an underage person in this country, so I didn't have the chance to learn it, and knightmareframes haven't been developed in this country. After that I would go back to your dimension with you and help you to obliberate Britannia.'  
'Sounds like a good plan, but how can you learn how to pilot a KMF, if they haven't been developed?'  
'You will see when the time comes', I grinned.

Little did we know, that at the same time that we were leisurely talking, a childlike guy with long blond hair was teleported to our city, too. He was already scheming how to correct the mistake that Britannia didn't conquer the world and we would soon have to try to save the world from the dictatorship of another geass order...


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you very much for being patient and waiting for the update. I've had a lot of work to do for school, since I'm in my last year of high school, so I can't promise regular updates.

Since english isn't my mother language, please feel free to correct any mistakes you find, so that the story can be read more fluently.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass or its characters, just my OCs

_ "Dialogue"_

**Chapter 3**

To get a better understanding of this dimension, Lelouch had decided to enter the school Jane went to. Thanks to her having enough foresight to summon him with a legal identity and credit card, it was no problem for him to pass himself of as a japanese exchange student. So on the morning of the following day, he accompanied Jane to school. Her home wasn't too far away from school, so they just walked since their wasn't a close by bus stop anyway. The village was quite rural. Even though it had a well known school, for sport at least, their path led them through a short forest and along many meadows. But Lelouch had no eye for the green scenery: The name of the village 'Blomberg' derived from the word 'flower mountain' and as such had a lot of hills depriving him of his already low stamina. So when they finally arrived after a long 2km walk, he was totally out of breath and cursing the architect of the school for building it on a hill. What good would it bring besides annoying the students? After all there would be no one to invade such a boring and small brown building which looked like a forgotten relict of the last century. And to his utter horror, the room where he had to fill out the rest of the paperwork was on the third floor, which meant even more stairs... Stupid school!

After finally filling out his paperwork, he was already late for his first lesson. It couldn't come any worse, could it? He was happy that he would at least understand what they were talking about, since it was english. When he entered the classroom, everyone was already working, no surprise. Walking to the teacher, he got a short glimpse of Jane, who sat in the second row.

_"Good morning, Sir. I just transfered to this school and was told to join this class. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge."_ he introduced himself.

_"Nice to meet you, Lelouch. I'm Mr. Schmidt. Please introduce yourself to the class."_

_"Hello guys, nice to meet you. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge. I just transferred here from Japan to learn more about this country."_

_"Kyaahh! Lelouch vi Britannia!" _

*CRASH* *BOOM*

Lelouch stared horrified at the source of that scream.

It seemed like Jane's best friend, a girl with long, curly blond hair had just awoken from her slumber when he had introduced himself. She was a real Code Geass fan and knew about her friends special ability, so she recognized the newcomer with just one glance and then fainted from her chair, causing a loud crash ... The other noise was made by Jane ... falling from her chair laughing. Lelouch shot her death glares, which only made her laugh more.

Not knowing what to say about this strange behaviour Mr Schmidt just said _"You must have misheard him. His name is Lamperouge, not vi Britannia. Anyway, it seems that you already know Jane, so please take a seat next to her."_

_"Ok, Sir."_

The rest of the lesson went by without further occurences, but when the break started all the girls ran to Lelouch as if drawn by a magnetic force. Annoyed by the fangirls Jane took a place behind him and shot murdering glares at anyone trying to get near him, but the girls ignored her. So she tried a different approach.

_"You know I've known this guy for quite a while and his looks are misleading. He may have a super brain, but his athletique ability is that of a stone. He almost collapsed after our walk to school. And his favourite game is chess."_

Having their illusions about the newcomer destroyed by Jane, the fangirls finally left him to that her friends had enough time to hog Lelouch for themselves.

The first one to aproach him was the girl with the curly blond hair who had fainted before.

_"Hi Lelouch. I'm Jane's best friend Alessia Ivashkov.I've heard a lot about you from her."_, she introduced herself grinning.

The next to approach were two boys. Their faces were a splitting image of each other, but that was about the only thing. One had short,dark blond hair, blue eyes and was about 175cm, while the other had long, brown hair which was styled into a ponytail, brown eyes and was about 190cm.

_"Hi I'm Marc Müller"_, the blonde introduced himself.

_"And I'm his twin brother Olliver, but you can call me just Olli."_, said the brunette.

_"If you ever need someone for a nice explosion,smoke bomb"_

_"or to hack something"_, his brother interrupted, _"just give us a call"_

Lelouch could already feel the rise of a headache. His classmates, especially his new friends, were just too energetic. The twins seemed as mischievous as Milly and Alessia talked as much as her. But at least, school wouldn't be too boring with them.

The rest of the school day went by without further suprises ... almost at least. Marc almost burned down the school during chemistry, as he modified the ingredients of his experiment, saying that such a small dose wouldn't be enough, causing a giant explosion that set a few bystanding chemicals a flame ... At least they wouldn't have chemistry class anytime soon to Marc's dismay and Jane's joy. In Jane's opinion chemistry was the bane of her existence. Lelouch took the happenings with humour, or at least Marc's facial expression. His face was completly black with ash and his hair was standing in all directions. He silently took note not to stand anywhere near Marc when he did any experiments.

Later that day, Jane took Lelouch to the nearby karate dojo to his dismay. Lelouch understood, that he had to grow stronger to be able to protect his sister and his friends, but he just hated to sweat and the trainer, Paul, didn't take any pity on newbys. All on all it was really embarassing for Lelouch, collapsing after just five push-ups, while even the first graders were able to do at least twenty. So Jane decided to just train him at home to spare him at least some embarassment.

**One week later**

Lelouch was certain that his everyday life couldn't become any worse. as if having Alessia hanging over him all the time wasn't bad enough, Jane forced him to go jogging every morning and sparred with him every evening without remorse. Needless to say, those sparring always ended in his loss with a lot of bruises and sore muscles. Since he arrived here a week ago, he almost had forgotten the feeling of not having his muscles ache.

But life also had fun sides. School wasn't as boring as it was at home. Since he was in a different dimension, history was completly different than he was used to, and he sucked up all he could learn about this world , just like a sponge. It was good to know, that this world wasn't as war torn as his dimension and there were no giant fighting machines like knightmareframes, but the usage of nuclear powers was worrysome.

Even though he was complaining about Jane's harsh traing methods, he slowly but steadily gained stamina and strength. Still it was predictable, that he would need years to gain the same power Jane had, so he tried a different style of combat. Since he wouldn't be able to overpower his opponents for a long time, he settled for using their power against them and he grew better day by day.

Another great thing was a new friend he made, and no he was not talking about the twins with way too much energy. Jane happened to have an older brother who was two years older than her, and one year older than him. He was almost the opposite of his sister: calm and thought before acting. And at least Fabian new how to play chess, a game his sister had never been able to master,much to her regret. But chess wasn't the only thing he and the brunette had in common, not only had their hair the same lenght, which made them look like siblings from behind, he also had as much as a sister complex as Lelouch, who was constantly doting on his younger sister, so those two could just relate perfectly well.

Since he was accomodating not only to his every day life, but also the language, Lelouch tried to see his visit as a culture vacation that brought him nearer to his ultimate goal. When he wasn't totally spend from training, he used his free time to study the "Code Geass Universe" as Jane calls it. He borrowed her dvds and novels, learning not only about his strange new power, but also about the path he was going to take with all its shortcomings and mishaps. Of course he could relate to the "other Lelouch's" line of thought, after all he was the one who would have done these things, if Jane had not interfered, but looking back at it, he could also see the faults of his plans, when his emotions got the better of him. Another thing he realised, but would never admit of course, was, that Jane was right with one thing: if he had been stronger in the anime, many things would have been avoidable: he could have protected Nunally and Shirley. Knowing this, he didn't complain as much during training and spend a lot of time together with Jane, thinking about how he would be able to change and prevent certain scenarios, which would be difficult, since they would not know how her meddling would change the future.

If his predictions were right, he would spend about a half to a year in this dimension and then go back together with Jane to start his role a Zero. Until than he would just enjoy going to a school, where he didn't have to hide his abilities and live with a happy and nice family. The Becker's knew about Jane's admiration of Lelouch and just took him in as if he was their own son.

But he had to realize that fate didn't want him to have a peacefull life, as he watched the evening news with his hosts.

**TV report on the news:**

Important news! Their have been sightings of the criminal said to be responsible for the bank robbings. Accodring to eye-witnesses he looks about 17 years old and has long, blond hair and purple eyes. Please report immediatley to the police if you should see him. Attention! The criminal is not to be tempered with. People who tried to stop him report seeing hallucinations.

The face he saw in the picture they showed of the criminal was a perfect copy of his evil uncle he had seen in the anime...

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the higher is the chance, that I take time from my busy schedule to update. **

**Even if I don't update for a while, the story will definetly not be abandonend!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** A big thank you to everyone for reading this story and especially those who favourited and followed. The biggest thanks goes to Toa Solaric who actually took his time to review. It's nice too see that many people like this story, but it's sad that almost half stop reading after the prolog.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters. I only own my OCs. Places described are not always as they are in reality

**Chapter 3**

V.V. POV

One week before...

One moment he was leasurely strolling around Pendragon palace while suddenly he found himself in completly different surroundings the next minute. He didn't recognize the place, big bushes separating some gardens from eacht other and a long row of houses on the other side, he couldn't remember having been here before. He thought about asking someone for directions, but the street was empty besides the occasional rubbish left behind by some kids of the neighbourhood.

Since he had no idea where he was, he tried to at least remember how he got here, bit his attempts were as useless as looking for people. There was no logical reason. He didn't believe in magic, the only thing close to it was Geass, which shouldn't work on him.

Instead of wrecking his brain unnecessarily, he decied to inspect his surroundings a bit closer. Walking down the street he came to a crossroad and decided to follow the bigger street in hope of gettng to a more livelier part of the town. As he walked he noticed that the town was quite rural, simple buildings lining up instead of the grand scyscrapers that occupied the Britannian cities and big meadows, he could even the edge of a forest in the near distance.

After walking for a while, he finally found himself in what seemed to be the town center, a shopping district leading to a small market place next to a church. He seemed to be lucky, some of the shops were still open, so he decided to enter a little kiosk hoping to find a newspaper which could tell him more about his location.

The newspaper really told him his location, but also some troublesome things. First the language of the paper was german and according to the dialect he should be in Germany and not some other german speaking country like the swiss or Austria. Since he couldn't walk around much to not arouse suspicions about not ageging at all, he had quite a lot of time to study. Lucky as he was, german was one of the languages he had learned to fight boredom, so the language didn't bother him that much. It was the date that bothered him. It should say July 2017 A.T.B., but instead it said March 2012. So he not only was in a different country, but also travelled in time and dimension, since even Europe changed their calendar during Britannias rise of power. And if the date didn't convince him of this inconvenient truth, the articles did. Instead of speaking about the new government in Area 11, the paper reported about a tornado and nuclear catastrophe in Japan.

'Does that mean, Britannia doesn't exist?', V.V. asked himself. To clear this question, he decided to visit the nearest bookstore. After asking the shopkeeper for directions, he entered the closest library. Opening an atlas he was relieved to find Britannia still on the map. The geographic continents were the same as in his dimenison, just some country names and borders, especially that of the areas, were different. But what went wrong, that there was only a small country called Great Britain and the big Pebdragin was called USA instead? He tried to find answers in a world history book. It seemed the solution went back to the old wars. It seemed as Washington had lost in this dimension and Britain gave up its colonies, so it hever grew as big as in his dimension, but that was no reason that it had to stay this way.

Since he did not know about a way to go back home or the person responsible for his time travel, he thought it would be an interesting idea to create Britannia in this dimension. The EU did not seem as strong as they were already to used to the long yeras of peace, that they would not be prepared for an attack from within.

So he would start with Germany, than take over Europe, go over the USA, than Africa, Australia and finish with Asia. But how should he start his take over? It did not seem like weapons similar to Knighmareframes existed in this world, not to mention sakuradite. Nuclear power would be too risky, since even if he could not die, it would be boring without any subordinates to order around. The easiest way was probably to create a Geass Order. There were always some corrupted nobles, power hungry civilians or rebells not satisfied with the government. These types of people were easy to manipulate into accepting a contract. Also he would gain influence if he aquired the help of some leading figures, there was always something to threaten someone. But to start his little take over he needed a lot of money first. And this time around he was not so lucky to be born with a silver spoon, his currency was worth nothing. So he had to take the hard way, earing money himself ... did you really think V.V. would actually try to take a part time job? Of course the easiest way to aquire a big sum of money in a short time was to either rob a bank or just hack into an account.

Since he wasn't too great with computers, he decided to do it the old fashioned way. Thanks to being immortal, he had no fear of being shot and his ability to show illusions would help him to convince the staff to hand over the money. The only physical weapon he had was the gun he was always carrying with him.

His first two roberries worked perfectly, the staff was scared of his gun, since he proofed he was not giving empty threads as he shot a banker who didn't open the safe fast enough. If the people resisted or tried to call help he used his secret ability. At first he hid his identity and broke in at night. But his savings still weren't enough and the biggest bank was too hard to rob at night, so he decided to go in during day light.

He dressed himself like a normal customer,hid his gun under his clothes and made sure that their were't any other customers. When he reached the counter he threatened the accountant to give him all the money they had, if anyone called the police or disobeyed in any way, he would shoot all the staff. They obliged, but he shot them anyway to hide his apeareance and deleted the security footage. But in his hurry to escape, he missed one person hiding under a table.

The next day his face was all over the news and papers warning about the dangerous thief. But that would not stop him, after all, what could possibly stand in the way of an immortal, in a country where possesion of weapons was illegal and a world without sakuradite, Knightmareframes and Geass?


End file.
